Evil Does It For Me
by frostygossamer
Summary: Dean likes Jo. Sam isn't happy about it. AU. Sixth in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence. Wincest relationship.


Summary: Dean likes Jo. Sam isn't happy about it. AU. Sixth in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence.

* * *

Evil Does It For Me by frostygossamer

* * *

PoV: Sam Winchester, lover of Dean, patricide, desperado

* * *

I came out of the bathroom in a towel, and noticed Dean on his cell, again. Lying on our bed, laughing and talking to Jo. He had been talking to Jo a lot lately. About 'work', he said.

He got her cell number by ringing the Roadhouse, it's in the phone book, over and over until Jo answered. By then Ellen had picked up a few times and was beginning to get a mite irritated, and curious. He had gotten Jo to send him some photos of protective charms that Ash had researched. For some reason those snaps also shown Jo in various skimpy outfits.

Dean seemed to like Jo, Jo seemed to like Dean, I wasn't happy about it. I thought about why it was I got it together with Dean in the first place. It was just this sorta thing.

Girls liked Dean. Well, look at him. Teenager Sam was living in a world that consisted of Dean, pretty much no one else. Dad was more a promise than a presence. And those old guys, like Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer, who I got left with, thought they'd grow girly parts if they ever showed a kid some heart.

It was down to Dean to find Band-Aid for my skinned knees, read me bedtime stories and check in the wardrobe and under the bed for the very real monsters. Monsters that my big brother would know just how to deal with. All the love I'd ever known was from Dean.

Dean was twenty and already looking over his shoulder at the real world. There were other people in Dean's world, girls, and some day one would have come along who'd have meant more to Dean than me. And I couldn't let that happen. So I claimed Dean for myself, like a drowning man clutching at a straw.

Now Jo had taken to Dean, and Dean was intrigued and playing her along.

I dropped my towel and sat on the bed facing him. Dean acknowledged me, but went right on talking to Jo. I took the phone from Dean's hand and set it on the night stand, but I didn't disconnect. Dean looked at me and his smile didn't fade. It just got sunnier. I kissed him and slid against and over him as I undid the button on his jeans and slid my hand down the back of his pants, lifting his ass and squeezing tight. Dean sighed, slipping his arms around my back, pulling me close. "Oh yeah, Sammy boy", he breathed...

* * *

PoV: Jo Harvelle, daughter of Ellen and Bill, famous girl hunter

* * *

I sat on my barstool in the Roadhouse, sipping a beer and listening to the hot sounds coming to me down my cell connection. I couldn't put the phone down. It was weird but strangely compelling, to listen to lovers making out at the end of the line, all sighs and murmurs, growls and groans, panting whispers and delicious moans.

"Nasty boys", I thought, smirking to myself.

As my Mom approached, I shifted nervously and crossed my legs. She was getting curious about these calls.

"Anyone I know?", she asked, indicating the phone.

"Oh no. Wrong number", I said hastily, snapping my phone shut.

"Busted!"

* * *

PoV: Dean Winchester, son of John, protector of Sam, killer

* * *

I could feel his heart beating against my stomach as we lay together. I brushed my fingers through his hair and he chuckled against my skin.

"Have you been thinking about doing this with Jo?", he asked, voice all innocent.

I hesitated. "Jo's a nice kid", I said. "But just that."

"She likes you", he continued. "And you like her."

"Maybe", I replied, carefully.

He leaned up on one elbow and looked into my face. "I don't like you liking Jo", he hissed.

I said nothing.

"Remember what happened to Lisa", he said, a sob starting to form behind his words.

Lisa. My heart skipped a beat. But then I smiled at him, gently pushing his hair behind his ear, and whispered, "What happened to Lisa wasn't your fault, Baby."

Sam didn't need to worry. I made my choice a long time ago.

The End


End file.
